deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie Ren vs Katsura
Description RWBY vs Gintama. These two orphans are both highly skilled in combat, but who would win in a fight to the death? Intro Wiz: In battle one must be able to keep calm and outsmart there opponent. Boomstick: Yup. And we've got two who try and do just that, Lie Ren Beacons resident ninja. Wiz: And Katsura Kotarou, the rampaging noble. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And its our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Lie Ren Wiz: In the world of Remnant danger lurks around every corner. Creatures of Grimm run wild and terrorists and villains are always on the move. Boomstick: To combat these threats are the huntsman and huntresses. They are people who have been trained in combat for many years, and what better place is there to teach a new generation of them then at school. Wiz: There are four major schools across Remnant and the most prominent one is Beacon Academy. Boomstick: Beacon is home to some of the best teams of huntsman in training, including Lie Ren of team JNPR Wiz: Lie Ren spent the early years of his life living with his parents in the quiet village of Kuroyuri. He had a pretty normal childhood until everything fell apart one night. Boomstick: Kuroyuri was attacked by a terrifying horse-person-Grimm thing known as the Nuckelavee. The Grimm killed his parents and most people in city. Ren barely escaped along with a homeless orphan named Nora. Wiz: Ren continued to train and grow until her was eventually accepted into Beacon Academy, where he could show off his skills and ability. Boomstick: Like all huntsman, Ren has an aura. Aura is similar to a force field, but for the entire body all the time. Wiz: Aura is capable of negating damage and healing minor wounds. It is also used to power a huntsman's semblance. A semblance is a special ability that is unique to a person or family. Boomstick: With his Ren is able to... negate emotions? What kind of garbage is that? Why Not something cool like Laser eyes, or having shotguns for limbs? Wiz: Since Grimm are attracted to negative emotions it does help him hide from them, but it really does not have much use in battle. Thankfully he doesn't really need a combat semblance thanks to his masterful combination of martial arts and aura strikes. Boomstick: Yup. With it he can focus aura into tangible force fields, and he can infuse it into his attacks for massive power. With this he blew a giant snakes head up. BOOM. Its gone. Wiz: Ren does not just fight hand-to-hand. He prefers to use his weapons the StormFlower. Boomstick: These babies are a pair of dual machine pistols with blades attached to the bottom. With these Ren can fight his enemies up close or from range, although the gunfire is quite pathetic at a distance. Wiz: He also carries a dagger given to him by his father back in Kuroyuri. The dagger was tough enough to cut the Nuckelavee's head off and he did just that to avenge his parents. Boomstick: While Ren may be a fantastic fighter, his defense and stamina are quite low. He can't fight for long periods of time so he focuses on quick tactics to take out his opponents. He can also snap and throw all his sense away if he becomes to emotionally invested in a battle. Wiz: Despite his drawbacks, Lie Ren has accomplished many things. With his friends he was able to survive the fall of Beacon, take out the Nuckelavee, and even defend Haven from like 6 different villains at once. Boomstick: Just goes to show how powerful he really can be. "The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain". Katsura Wiz: The Edo period was a rather peaceful point in time. It had great economic growth, strict laws, and many new forms of art. Boomstick: Also aliens. Wiz: What. Boomstick: These aliens also known as the amanto came to Earth and fought in a great war against all the samurai who lived there. ''' Wiz: Ok... anyways, Katsura Kotarou was a poor boy living with just his grandmother. While they were a poor family they still loved each other very much. '''Boomstick: Katsura was naturally a very smart kid. In fact he was so intelligent that he got a to go to an elite fighting school where he was trained in the way of the samurai. Wiz: After his grandmother died he started to train under Yoshida Shouyou a kind but odd man who was very skilled with a sword. Over time Katsura grew stronger alongside his friends Gintoki and Takasugi. Boomstick: This all fell apart when they were forced to run from their village by a group of wealthy people setting it on fire. They continued to travel together through a series of traumatic events, including the start of a war and the death of Shouyou. Wiz: During the great war against the amanto Katsura quickly became known due to his natural ability. This lead to him gaining titles like "The Rampaging Noble" and "The Noble Youth of Madness". Boomstick: After the samurai lost the war they were forced to give up on carrying a sword and become every day citizens. Most complied with these rules, however a certain few did not. Wiz: Katsura joined together with a group of former samurai to form a group known as the Joi rebels. They are a group who operate against the government and continue to follow Katsura's command. Boomstick: As we mentioned early Katsura is a very skill swordsman. He is able to fight off hoards of enemies with ease and can hold his own against some of the best in the universe. Wiz: Katsura carries a basic katana with him into battle. He prefers quick, calculated strikes over brute force. Aside from his sword he also carries multiple bombs. Boomstick: These include smoke and time bombs of multiple sizes. With these he can create distractions or cause explosions massive enough to destroy tanks. Wiz: Katsura's speed has been compared to that of a ninja and his skills have been noted to be on par with the 12 division leaders, who are capable of taking on armies by themselves. Boomstick: He's no stranger to pain either. He has been hit through walls and buildings and stood up right after. He even took a kick which sent him from a skyscraper to the street below. Wiz: Also, if Katsura is in a fight that he is not sure he can win he can abandon his senses and become much more aggressive and reckless. This comes at the cost of his sanity. Boomstick: Even with all these acomplishments, Katsura is definitely not invincible. He has been captured multiple times before, and he was unable to prevent the death of Shouyou. Wiz: Even so, Katsura certainly is one deadly samurai. "It's not Zura, It's Katsura!" Interlude Wiz: All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle It was a rather peaceful day in front of Haven Academy with seemingly no trouble in sight. Lie Ren and his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie were aimlessly walking around when they came upon an odd creature standing inside a box. The weird duck like being turned towards them and stared with unblinking eyes. It then slowly held up a sign which read "Adopt Me". Nora ran up to it and hugged it. The creature looked at her and slowly it's eyes turned red. Laser beams shot out of them and went directly into Nora's eyes. She screamed as she flailed around unable to see. Ren ran up to the dangerous being and hit it with an aura infused strike, causing it to be knocked away into the distance. A man with long flowing hair saw the entire scene and jumped in front of Ren. "Why would you do that to Elizabeth! You will pay bastard!" He yelled way louder than necessary. Ren saw Katsura unsheathe his katana so he pulled out his StormFlower and got into a fighting position. "Whatever you say" he replied. FIGHT Katsura ran at his opponent with his sword held above his head and swung it down as he got near him. Ren dodged to the left of the obvious attack and swung StormFlower in an upward arc. To his surprise Katsura blocked the attack and responded with a perfectly horizontal cut. Ren jumped back a few feet an managed to dodge the Katana. He then pulled StormFlowers trigger and unleashed a round of bullets towards Katsura. The Joi Rebel responded by jumping over the bullets and straight at Ren. He slashed his katana upwards knocking Ren into the air, but the Beacon student was ready. He avoided Katsura's follow up attack and thrust his palm forwards in an aura infused strike. It collided with Katsura, knocking him into the ground and creating a small crater. Katsura pulled out a metal sphere and chucked it at Ren, who easily dodged it. However as soon as it went past him it blew up. Ren flew forwards right at Katsura's waiting sword. Katsura swung downwards and smashed him into the floor. He then held up the Katana and stabbed it downwards. A pink energy field appeared from Ren's hands and blocked the attack, he than yanked the Katana out of Katsura's hand and threw it to the side. The Samurai jumped for the sword, while leaving behind another bomb with 10 seconds left on it. Ren remembered what happened last time and quickly tossed the bomb at Katsura. Katsura saw it and hit it back with his newly recovered Katana. Ren responded by hitting it back with StormFlower. The bomb exploded in Katsura's face throwing him backwards into a building and ending the twisted game of tennis Ren sprinted into the building only to see yet another bomb explode, this one however released a cloud of smoke. The young huntsman tightly gripped StormFlower as he waited for an attack. A metal ball flew at him from the front, but was easily knocked away. Before Ren could respond however he was knocked off his feet by a sweep to his legs. He tried to recover but got stuck in a combo of slashes. Katsura finished the combo by thrusting his Katana forwards. Ren saw this and knocked aside the attack and then responded with his own. He slashed the man across the face forcing him back and drawing blood. Katsura put a hand to his face and felt the red liquid on it. He got into a much more serious fighting stance and tossed off his outer robes. Ren raised StormFlower and unloaded another round in his opponents direction. Instead of dodging however, Katsura grinned and ran through the storm of bullets at a blinding speed. Ren barely managed to acknowledge the movement before StormFlower was knocked out both his hands. Katsura wildly swung his sword and it connected with Ren's face in a devastating blow. Ren was sent careening into the wall behind him before falling to the floor. He looked up to see the Joi Rebel rushing at him with the Katana pointed straight out in front of him. He knew he did not have time to dodge so he pulled out his dagger and thrust it forwards as well. The katana bounced off Ren shattering his aura and sending him to the floor. Katsura fell to his knees as the dagger embedded itself into his chest and blood started flowing out. Ren weakly lifted his head and was shocked by what he saw, Katsura stood up with the dagger still in his chest and ran at him once more. Ren tried to stand up, but was unable to. He grimaced in pain as he was stabbed through the gut with Katsura's Katana. The Joi Rebel then sheathed his sword and calmly left the building as the Beacon student collapsed. Ren managed to lift his head once more just in time to see a timer reach zero. Multiple bombs exploded at once causing the building to be annihilated along with Lie Ren. K.O. Nora stumbles around blindly as Katsura and Elizabeth walk out of Haven. Results Boomstick: I don't think he's getting up from that one. Wiz: While both Katsura and Ren are quite skilled in their own right, Katsura had much more going for him. Boomstick: The biggest thing here was the difference in how long they could last. Wiz: Ren's aura and stamina have both been shown to be quite low compared to most in his universe. He was the only one out of Team JNPR or RWBY to be tired after fighting a Nevermore and a Deathstalker, and his aura broke after only a few strikes from the Nuckelavee. Boomstick: While the Nuckelavee was no slouch, it doesn't hold a candle to Shoukaka. And Katsura took several powerful blows from him and still managed to win the fight Wiz: Katsura has much more experience as well, thanks to fighting in the war between the Samurai and Amanto. He also trained under Shouyou who is one of, if not the strongest man in the universe. Boomstick: Neither of them really had a very big arsenal, but Katsura's was more useful. The bombs let him control the battlefield and they were powerful enough to destroy giant tanks. Wiz: The smoke bomb was also useful in this situation due to the fact that Ren has no way to get rid of the smoke or see through it. While he has shown that he can sense things that people usually would not, such as Tyrian approaching, there is no reason to believe that he could sense Katsura through the smoke. Boomstick: Looks like Ren's chances at victory were nothing more than a Lie. Wiz: The winner is Katsura Kotarou. Trivia * This is MinaMagez first Death battle. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:MinaMagez Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Gintama vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles